<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>赠你一滴汗 by ninaneversay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429468">赠你一滴汗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay'>ninaneversay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 双性预警 揣崽预警</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双性预警 揣崽预警 伪三人行的小嫂子文学 挺脏的？！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>飞光 壳光</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>赠你一滴汗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【赠我一滴汗】<br/>丁飞只是说明天自己有事儿，彩排现场来不了，具体什么事儿倒是没说。刘嘉裕嗯了一声，不明白这种话有什么要当面说的，微信上留个言不行吗。直到丁飞把房卡插到刘嘉裕T恤胸前的口袋里，才悟出来中间的弯弯绕绕，“你帮我照顾下，不仅是他还有肚子那个小的。我得晚上9点多钟能回来吧。”<br/>这叫什么，天时地利人和，还有当事人默许。谁他妈浪费这个机会啊。<br/>刘嘉裕从彩排现场，眼睛就不住得往郑光那里瞄，好菜还没端上桌，心里早就揣摩了千百种滋味。<br/>又不是没有在摄像头之下，也拉着手，说点什么话，擦擦汗，闻闻身上的味儿，那种小动作，反正都不一定能剪出来，剪出来播了也是几个月后，想那么多干什么。刘大官人做人法则，现在爽了再说，更何况明明是郑光先往他身边凑，先在他耳边声音软软的说着笑话，顺便若有似无在抱怨也在撒娇。<br/>郑光觉得很累，自从怀了孕就很容易觉得累。彩排虽然不用蹦蹦跳跳，也是消耗了不少力气，回到房间，本来想在沙发上坐一会儿，没想到就迷迷糊糊打了盹儿。<br/>听见有人的脚步声，还以为是丁飞提前回来了，却是有人故意用东北腔问他，小嫂子你在这儿睡觉不觉得冷吗？感冒了怎么办。<br/>呆逼，谁是你小嫂子，郑光睁开眼睛，也不顾及胎教了，直接笑着骂。<br/>刘嘉裕没生气，找了个小毛毯给郑光盖上些，又拉着手，讲些不三不四的话，“你都给丁飞怀崽儿了，不是我小嫂子是什么？不过也是我说，小嫂子，为了那几个狗崽子的前途，你都愿意给丁飞这种男人生孩子啊？找我多直接啊，你想让谁晋级谁晋级，你想要谁满分谁就满分，不是吗。”<br/>刘嘉裕的手探进去盖在郑光身上的小毛毯，毛手毛脚的瞎摸点火，不仅在摸根本没显怀的小腹，还顺着腰线往下摸。那些觉得郑光是半个救世主的小狗崽子们，你们知道你们仰望的万丈光芒是个小白虎吗？那种双性好操水多粘人的小白虎。<br/>郑光撅了撅嘴，心里很快也明白要不是丁飞默许，房卡怎么会在刘嘉裕手里，自己又何必装作这个守身如玉三贞九烈给人看呢，笑着问，“说好了上床，能不能在床上做啊。”<br/>寻思着做个口活，让刘嘉裕先射一回儿，也能少挨点操。<br/>屋子里是有点热，郑光伸出舌头舔尽了刘嘉裕下腹的一滴汗，煽情且动人的开始吸吮性器。<br/>怎么说呢，熟练活又好，毕竟只有在情欲里，没有人是孤独的。<br/>虽然刘嘉裕平时看的都是正经菩萨修为道法，可他真真切切觉得郑光是明妃，在欢愉情爱中自在般若的明妃，先以欲勾之，后令入佛智。<br/>郑光眼梢带着几分红意和水色，抬着头看刘嘉裕，无声在问，含出来的精液是吐了还是吞掉。<br/>“咽下去。”刘嘉裕捏着郑光的耳垂说。<br/>前一段时间，刘嘉裕帮郑光请过一个莲华色女玉像，郑光还问他，这个算观世音菩萨吗？我平时是不是上柱香就行。<br/>刘嘉裕给他打了字回复说，这个是莲华色女，是神通第一的比丘尼，你平时供她，鲜花清水就行。<br/>郑光还半信不信，就当是普通观世音，放在坐东朝西的屋子里，燃了几柱檀香。<br/>抱着郑光躺好的时候，刘嘉裕还问了一句，现在几个月了。<br/>“17周。”是自己揣的崽子，记得也特别清楚。<br/>又找了个软点的小枕头给自己垫着腰，郑光嘟囔了句，你轻点，不是特别方便。<br/>刘嘉裕想了想，手里没带见面礼，做伯伯也不好意思直接敲门，从床头柜里翻了瓶开封的润滑剂，劝郑光，再分开点腿，我想操后边。<br/>这个润滑剂还是搞出来崽子之前，买来助性的，多少有点催情成分，惹得郑光咬着食指指节，嘴里没停下来像小猫叫春似的哼哼声。<br/>也算做个人，知道郑光怀孕了不怎么方便，记得戴上套再往里操。<br/>看不过去郑光一直咬着他自己手背，牙印都咬了好几圈。<br/>刘嘉裕把郑光往怀里抱抱，叫他实在受不了就咬着肩膀泄愤发泄，还知道用手揉揉郑光的半勃的性器，好歹让人家挨了操也爽爽，做爱这事儿，不说走不走心吧，互动就很重要啊。<br/>郑光后来真的是一直推开些身上的刘嘉裕，生怕压到肚子里的小崽儿，轻一点别那么深这种话，翻来覆去讲。<br/>胡乱搞完身上一身汗，喝了几口水，眼角的泪都没擦干净，郑光就催刘嘉裕去浴室准备温水，说自己要去洗澡。<br/>闭眼睛迷迷糊糊准备睡觉之前，似乎问了刘嘉裕一句，丁飞几点回来啊。也不知道得没得到答案，怀着孕又那么折腾，直接睡了过去。<br/>说实话，郑光生活习惯上，有个丁飞很看不过去的毛病，就是喜欢把自己整个人都裹在被子里睡觉，有时候甚至连头发丝都不漏出来。<br/>刚从外地赶回来，跟在被子里找啥宝贝似的，把郑光拉出来，透透气，在被子里闷得小脸泛红，刘海上全是汗，也不知道难受。<br/>郑光揉揉眼睛，明显是带了委屈看着丁飞。<br/>“怎么了，谁欺负你了？”丁飞拿手指勾了下郑光满是汗的鼻尖。<br/>郑光哼了一声，都懒得继续搭理眼前的人，说了句，“你自己心里有数。”<br/>丁飞只是脱了外套，掀开被子就往郑光身边躺，说，我心里没数，你给我讲讲，细细的讲讲。<br/>估计和刘嘉裕搞得那场，既不尽兴又不敢放浪，隔靴搔痒没什么意思，郑光直接拉着丁飞的手，往自己还湿润的腿间摸，“你自己检查检查，是怎么被欺负了。”<br/>到底还是操了那么多回，知根知底，只靠两三根手指拨拨弄弄，没一会儿就能折磨得郑光挺着腰，泄了身。<br/>湿了一手放在郑光嘴边，还能被小舌头一点点舔干净，就像家养的猫咪在梳理被雨淋湿的毛发那样。<br/>把丁飞按在床上，郑光只是把腰带解开，衣裤拉链拉到底，就打算扶着性器慢慢往下坐。<br/>“你别。”丁飞在郑光小屁股上不轻不重打了一下，叫了个暂停，让郑光把腿再分开一点，自己也坐起来一些。又不是真的信，何况怀着崽儿，观音坐莲不必搞得实打实一丝不苟。<br/>明明是自己选的姿势，自己爬到身上要骑着做，可郑光动了没几下就说着难受，说着没力气，还说下面撑得涨。<br/>问他要不要下来换个操法，还不愿意，真是唯婊子和小人难养也，丁飞一下子还同时摊上了俩。<br/>没什么办法，小幅度颠着郑光做完全程，伺候着郑光够爽就行。<br/>知道郑光懒得管自己还硬着，丁飞就让郑光夹紧腿，蹭着腿间射了，还收获了郑光好几个白眼。又伏低做小问要不要去洗澡，自己先去放点温水。<br/>郑光点了点头，接着补充了句，洗完澡想吃点东西，有些饿。<br/>“行行行，小祖宗。”<br/>哦对了，提到另一个丁飞不是特别喜欢的生活习惯，那就是特别喜欢泡澡，除了早上洗漱时冲个澡，其他时候一律喜欢在浴缸里泡着，真不知道一个月水费多少钱。去酒店约炮可以，得选有浴缸的那种，还会自己带泡腾消毒片清洁一遍。<br/>泡完澡，浴室地板的潮湿和打滑，都要丁飞跟着随手处理好，要不说是伺候小祖宗呢。<br/>这次还问郑光想用什么入浴剂，明明有款冥想凝神助眠的说不想用，指了指柜子里说要那款清酒的浴液，就因为好闻。<br/>“一会儿想吃什么啊？”给郑光头发上打着洗发水，还顺手用泡沫堆起来双小兔耳朵。<br/>“小笼包，还有粥，要鸡丝粥。”郑光拿手滑了滑浴缸里的温水，似乎觉得香氛不够，又拿着浴液瓶补了两瓶盖。<br/>“你是不是晚上没吃饭啊。”小心翼翼用花洒把发丝洗净，生怕泡沫流进郑光的眼睛里，哪怕洗发水早就被自己换成了温和无刺激的配方。<br/>“唔，在等你回来，又懒得吃。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>